Stone Age: One-Shot!
by chachingmel123
Summary: A scientist dies and gets reborn into a world where creepy statues of people are everywhere and science seemed to have taken a massive step backwards. Slowly he starts to make a difference in the world.


Stone Age

Summary: A scientist dies and gets reborn into a world where creepy statues of people are everywhere and science seemed to have taken a massive step backwards. Slowly he starts to make a difference in the world.

Inspired by the Manga 'Doctor Stone'.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"GRANDPA!" An 8 year old boy with black hair and blue eyes said, but what was more noticeable about this boy was that he wasn't wearing modern clothes instead his clothes and shoes were made from animal skin.

In a small hut laid his great grandfather, an old man who's long blond hair had long since turned white but his hazel colored eyes seemed to have seen everything.

And the man had seen anything.

Tsuge Taysuke, was the last one alive from the first generation.

At the age of 103, he got to experience both worlds.

Today, the world could only be described as the stone age, where technology was an infant.

But it wasn't always like this.

Humanity had been prosperous years ago.

There had been such thing as electricity.

Gas to help cook food in stoves.

Showers.

Giant, television screens.

Places to hang out that served delicious food.

There was even such things as developing paper that had many uses.

When he thought about Humanity glory days, there was always a look of longing on his face.

So, what happened?

Even he wasn't sure what exactly happened.

At the age of 23, he was sitting at a table reading a breakup text from his girlfriend.

This girlfriend was his 15th girlfriend who broke up with him.

Sure, he had no problem getting a girlfriend, he looked very much like a very famous star called Kuon Hizuri and the women flocked to that.

The problem was, he was just some average bloke, he didn't have the money to splash on any of his girlfriends and he worked like crazy, just to survive.

It was no wonder, his relationships didn't last long when his attention was drawn somewhere else.

Was he going to be single for all his life?

But he had to pick, romance or stay alive?

 **Then it happened.**

Suddenly there was a blinding white light that seemed to envelope the whole globe.

 _What was that?_ He thought somebody was playing a large prank until he noticed he couldn't move his finger's anymore.

He looked down and his fingers had turned into stone!

But it just didn't stop at his finger's, the stone was advancing towards his arms and they too turned into stone.

There was panic around him, as everybody found themselves turning to stone.

He didn't have the power to fight it, soon his whole body had turned into stone.

His mind was slowly down but he refused to go to sleep.

He didn't care how long it took, he had always been a survivor.

He had to survive!

So, without his knowledge the passage of time flow forward.

With no humans to run thing's, everything that humanity built and worked for naturally began to break down.

The only one's not effected by the light seemed to be animals who were free to invade human settlements.

Many stone Human's met their end by being crushed by vicious animal or the rain had got to them first.

However, because he was in a building he was protected from the acid in the rain and there was not even food to raid in his work place since it had all gone bad.

And then one day, his outer shell simply cracked open and he burst out.

Completely naked.

His clothes had turned into stone so there was no chance of keeping them on.

But instead of being happy to be free, he was met with a cruel reality.

Everybody was still stone, the world was no longer under the rule of human being's.

And to make matter's worse, animals had evolved to be able to smell him.

So, he was forced to become primal and kill the nearest animal that came after him for food and clothes.

He did not dare touch the seemly 'fine' frozen food.

Some even had eyeballs that blinked when he touched them.

It was after three years of survival that he ran into his first human being that was not stone.

He would never forget that moment, when he realized he was not alone.

Her name was Yumi Yi and she was like a goddess from heaven.

She took him to a settlement for those who managed to break free.

It was in that settlement that he fell for Yumi and finally found a woman who did not break up with him after a week or two.

They got married and had children.

Their children grew up and had children of their own.

The people who broke out of their stone, were dying one by one of disease or old age.

He had grown into an elder, soon he was the last link humanity had from a booming age.

The youngest generation born into this primeval world were awed by his stories about what the world used to be.

Honestly, it was a miracle that he survived this long and was fully prepared to go.

But if he could have one wish.

He would wished that one day in the future, humanity will find a cure for all those people still trapped in stone.

He was nowhere near as smart or intelligent enough to make much of a difference in his life time.

There were lots of intelligent minds who were trapped in stone who could make a difference.

He merely smiled and finally died.

His body joined the rest of the first generation in the villages graveyard and everybody was crying.

Years flow by and the linage advanced, humanity was making slow progress.

#In another world#

"Damn it, Haru. You dare steal from me?!" Said a bleeding man, who looked about 30-years-old.

"Sorry, Teacher. But I need this award to get ahead in life" Said, a young man.

"Do you think, people will be fooled!?" Said, the bleeding man. "All the evidence I need, is right here!" Looking around at his research lab.

"That's why I'm burning you and this place to the ground, teacher." Said, the man, taking out a bottle of oil and sprinkling around the place before getting out a lighter. "It was a good two year's, teacher. Now goodbye"

The man then throw the lighter onto the floor before running to exit, blocking it from the outside.

The man did not look back, but if he did, he would have been confused by the smile that he teacher wore as he burned and bleed to death.

It was a lot hard to steal his work, the assistant didn't seem to realize.

Nothing happened when he presented the work to the science association.

The people at the associating were astounded by 'his' research and detail.

The detail could be on pair with the world-famous scientist Colombo Mollica.

But then again, they know he had been working under him, perhaps his obsession had rubbed up onto him?

The theory proposed was proven in a remake.

The research was for the creation of an alternative energy source.

Colombo Mollica burned remains was found in his burnt lab soon after.

The science world mourned his death while praising his student for his work.

This was huge for humanity who had been looking for a solution to fossil fuel.

The man appeared on television and took credit for everything.

Everything seemed to be going good, but when he went to receive his award, his fraud was exposed.

How was he supposed to know that the reason why his teacher never left his work out at night was because it glowed in the dark?

When the lights were off, all the research started glowing, it was too bad he noticed it too late.

He held the work that made him go down in his history proudly for all to see.

They saw, aright.

They all clearly saw 'If found, please return to Colombo Mollica the owner of this paper' in glowing ink.

The fallout ruined him.

#Meanwhile Colombo soul#

Colombo soul travelled from his body across time and space before entered a baby who did not look to be breathing, much to the surrounding people were in panic and the proud parents could only look on in horror.

The other child, seemed to be breathing just fine though.

But the moment he entered the body, the baby suddenly took a huge deep breath before screaming.

But they didn't know he was screaming from pain and not the scream of life.

He had gone from feeling pain from a stab wound, to feeling pain from being shoved into a tiny body.

It was no wonder he passed out.

"Let's call him Colombo Mollica Taysuke" Said, his new mother. "And the other one Aristo Mollica Taysuke"

And boy was it not hard to tell the twins apart.

Colombo had blond hair while the Aristo had black hair.

But what set the two apart was that while Aristo was more normal, Colombo seemed to be determined to be abnormal.

The baby preferred to do everything himself.

Once he know he no longer needed breast milk, he demanded to feed animal milk to himself.

While Aristo was crawling, Colombo was standing proudly on two legs within months and exploring the village, coming back with anything he could find.

He was a very curious child, although he wasn't old enough to leave the village, yet.

But that did not stop him from trying to make thing's, even with his chubby small hands.

When they were two years old, Aristo had long since been walking and seemed to be very curious with what his brother was always doing, he was always seen following him around like a duckling.

And while Aristo was following his brother around, the little girls in the village was following them around.

There was no denying the fact that they were beautiful to look at.

Their hazel eyes, draw all the girls in.

It was weird, because there hadn't been a hazel eyed child, since their many times over great grandfather.

Then the boys grew old enough to leave the village.

It was a glorious day for them.

"FREEDOM!" Aristo yelled, 12 years old in his hand was a self-made mini blade.

"Quiet or you might attract a dangerous animal" Colombo said, he had been in this world for 12 years and could feel the dangers at every corner.

But he was also excited, who knows what kind of long forgotten material he could discover?

They exited the village and was instantly deep within a forest.

However, walking through was easy for them.

They showed how big of an improved humanity made in the fiscal ability department, when they began to run and hop from place to place.

They didn't know how long they had been jumping for, but they stopped when they came across something interesting.

It was a Rock person.

No.

Rock people.

Covered in moss, was a man and a woman.

They had no idea they stumbled across Kuu and Juliena Hizuri.

Not that it mattered anyway, their legacy had died way before the current humans were even born.

If somebody were to ask the population if they know what a 'Celebrity' was, half of the population would think it was a new kind of food.

The man was covering the women for protection and even though the women was covered by his arms and rock, they could tell her that she had astounding features.

The man had astounding features as well, but he looked middle aged.

"Wow. This woman looks so pretty" Aristo said., "So this is a rock person? I wonder if she was chief or something when she was breathing?"

It was the first time either of them had seen a rock person before, apparently rock people like this were everywhere outside the village.

But what Colombo was focused on was the man holding the women in a protective manner.

The man looked a lot like...

"Aristo, is it me or does this man kind of look like dad?" He said, his brother turned from the beautiful women to the man.

"Ah" Aristo said, finding out that his brother was right. "This man really does look like dad. That's crazy!"

Their dad had short black hair, black eyes and a beard.

But this man kind of reminded them of what their fathers face looked like when he was he forced to dangerously shave his beard, but this man was at least a decade older than their dad.

"Hey, Aristo. Has anybody ever tried to wake up these people?" Colombo said, he had so many questions.

The man was wearing a suit!

An actually suit.

He hadn't seen a suit in twelve years!

So, this world did used to be more civilized?

"I heard from Mom. That people from the past have tried to but it never ended well" Aristo said, indeed it never ended well.

There were a lot of statues who had their head's either cut off or had crumbled into dust.

"Then how were we born, then?" Colombo said, from his understanding they all came from Rock people, so how had their ancestors managed to escape?

"That's because our Ancestor was a weirdo, bro." Aristo said, making Colombo sweat drop. "Dad told me when he was child, he heard stories about how our ancestor was a very wild man. Apparently, you could stab him in the gut with multiple spears and he would still be walking around, killing animals the same day."

"….Are you serious?" Colombo said, he had long since figured out that the human beings he had seen here did not have the normal fiscal abilities, like his old world did because of the much harsher environment.

"If the stories are even half true, there is no way our Ancestor could be rock people forever. Everybody else most be other types of weirdo's." Aristo said, he wanted to meet his badass ancestor so bad.

"Do you think we should try, waking them up?" Colombo said.

"What?' Aristo said, "The adults can't even do it. What makes you think we can?"

They were just kids whose job was to stay alive and hopefully kill an animal so that the rest of the village could eat.

But Colombo just smiled and said.

"Don't you know my dear brother? The old will eventually be suppressed by the young. We have science on our side."

And Aristo shook his head.

 _His brother still hadn't explained to him what science was._

And scene!

This story was originally on Wattpad, I want to see how this does on here. Review!


End file.
